Navidad al Estilo Cullen
by Nikol-Lion'Lamb
Summary: Una celebración muy humana pero que ésta particular familia celebra...Edward planeara algo, muy ingenioso, pero no contaba con que Alice sabría lo que él haría y ella retorcería su plan para hacer de esa la mejor navidad de todas, al estilo de los Cullen.
1. Una brillante idea

**Los personajes no son míos, ni que decirlo, son de la perfecta y envidiable S.M lml xD Yo solo se los quito un rato y me divierto con ellos :P**

Una celebración muy humana pero que ésta particular familia celebra...Edward planeara algo, muy ingenioso, pero no contaba con que Alice sabría lo que él haría y ella retorcería su plan para hacer de esa la mejor navidad de todas, al estilo de los Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>Navidad al Estilo Cullen…<strong>

_**Prefacio.-** Una "brillante" idea._

10 de diciembre…a 14 días de Navidad, la más ansiada fiesta de los humanos y ahora…de los vampiros.

Suspiró.

Era como la decima vez en menos de dos horas que lo hacía y es que no podía creer aun que toda la familia se lo estuviera tomada tan en serio...menos él, claro está.

Desde que Renesmee había venido al mundo, las cosas habían cambiado y mucho. Antes no festejaban tanto las tales festividades, aunque claro Alice no desaprovechaba la oportunidad para sacarlos de compras.

Siempre encontraba la "escusa" perfecta para llevarlos a su paraíso personal, el centro comercial.

En fin, ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Y Edward, a pesar de que ahora tenía a sus dos razones de existir, a sus dos amadas, no había dejado atrás del todo su amargura. Él decía no entender su emoción por ese día, que para él era como otro cualquiera. Bueno, tal vez para Nessie…aunque ella ahora aparentaba 15 años y andaba más con el chucho…

¡Eso es!

Parecía que en su cabeza se había encendido un foco, si, así como en las caricaturas.

Si la navidad era para festejar en familia…ella tendría que pasar con ellos y no con el perro. Tendría a su hija solo para él…

Emm…si, el si comprendía eso de la imprimación y todo…pero era un padre y uno muy, muy celoso. Y no era exageración.

Con eso en mente el comenzó a planear todo para que las cosas sucedieran como él quería, Ness solo para él, y Jacob lejos.

Desde ahora la navidad era su festividad favorita.

Pero no contó con una pequeña cosa…o persona.

Se escuchó una suave risita desvanecerse en el aire mientras él estaba tan concentrado que ni la notó….

* * *

><p>Hahaha Hola otra vez :B Esta es una idea loca que me surgio de la nada xDD Espero que la lean y me dejen sus Reviews sisisis por fiiis!<p>

en lo personal, me encanta la idea que tengo para este fic xDD Que será de aprosimadamenet 13 o 14 caps :P

Mañana subo el primero ya que ahora no tengo mas tiempo y tngo que correr ¬¬' xDD

Espero sus Reviews sisis por fis! *-* Sus opiniones, sugerencias y todos son mas que bienvenidas xDDD

Buenos ahora si me voy, les quiero y gracias por leerme

Nikol-Lion'Lamb (Notaron que cambie mi nombre verdad? xDD)


	2. Intriga by Alice Cullen ¡duende mala!

**Los personajes no son míos, ni que decirlo, son de la perfecta y envidiable S.M lml xD Yo solo se los quito un rato y me divierto con ellos :P**

Una celebración muy humana pero que ésta particular familia celebra...Edward planeara algo, muy ingenioso, pero no contaba con que Alice sabría lo que él haría y ella retorcería su plan para hacer de esa la mejor navidad de todas, al estilo de los Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>Primer Capítulo.- <strong>_Intriga by Alice Cullen ¡duende mala!_

**_"La Navidad agita una varita mágica sobre el mundo, y por eso, todo es más suave y más hermoso"_**

Renesmee saltaba entre un prado de flores y recogía las más bellas para llevárselas a su abuelo Charlie, siendo cuidada por Jacob Black su mejor amigo. Al que tanto ella quería, quiere y querrá por siempre.

Ella no entendía que había hecho para ser bendecida con aquel chico tan lindo, inteligente y perfecto que se encontraba mirándola. El era tan guapo…quizás ella se estuviera enamorando de Jacob…

Se sonrojó ante aquellos pensamientos ganándose así una mirada curiosa de Jacob, el cual se levantó apenas vio que ella desviaba la mirada de sus ojos.

-Nessie ¿qué sucede, cariño?-preguntó él en su susurro mientras tomaba su mentón para levantar su rostro.

-¿A mí? No…nada- rió nerviosa y volvió a sentir el calor subir a sus mejillas.

Jake no pudo contener el impulso de acariciar su mejilla que ahora se encontraba de un suave color rosa…como amaba hacer eso. Miró disimuladamente los labios de la hibrida y un gran impulso por besarla apareció en su cuerpo, en su corazón. Pero él sabía que aun no era el momento…

-Mejor… ¿qué te pasa a ti, Jake? Te noto medio distraído- Renesmee sonrió esperando la respuesta de Jacob. Pero él parecía ido…así que decidió jugar un poco con él, solo para ver si despertaba.

-¡Oh! Jake ¿te conté que Nahuel me llamó ésta mañana?- preguntó"inocentemente" al notar que no se producía ningún cambio en él, continuó-: dijo que quería venir a verme y que tenía algo importante que decirme-soltó un suspiro cargado de anhelo, claro, todo fingido-. Me pregunto que será eso…Nahuel es tan…lindo…

Eso bastó para que Jacob se moviera de donde se encontraba como una estatua, cerca de un árbol, y se acercara corriendo a Renesmee.

-¿Cómo dices que dijiste? –soltó de golpe con la mirada llena de rabia, se veía furibundo. Provocando así que Nessie estallará en carcajadas.

Ver a Jake así le había causado mucha gracia, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había hablado como Hanna Banana…emm Montana.

-¿De qué rayos te ríes, Renesmee? No le veo la gracia a nada de esto- exclamó desesperado. En momentos como estos desearían tener el don de su suegro...emm de Edward, quería decir.

-Jake lobito tontito. Era solo una broma, quería que te despertaras y te movieras de ahí-sonrió angélicamente-. Además, no hay nada de malo en que Nahuel me llamé-Ok, no podía dejar de molestarlo, pero es que era muy divertido.

El frunció el ceño provocando que ella volviera a reír.

-¡Hey, chicos!-escucharon la voz conocida y se voltearon hacía el sonido.

-Alice ¿qué haces aquí?-Renesmee corrió a abrazar a su tía. Suerte que su ropa estaba intacta porque apenas se separaron Alice se puso a examinarla.

-Pues…quería hacerle compañía, además, no quería escuchar los pensamientos de Edward-soltó una risita y los miró sonriendo pícaramente.

-¿Y Bella?-preguntó Jacob enseguida con voz rara, a pesar de tener cara de buenito, su mente era algo un poco distinta.

Alice rió fuertemente y Nessie miró a Jacob sorprendida y con la boca ligeramente abierta. Jacob siempre se guardaba ese tipo de comentarios cuando estaba cerca de ella.

-No es nada de eso, mal pensado-la duende volvió a reír. Pero no era su culpa que Edward y Bella sean un poco…obvios-, Edward está planeando algo muy "ingenioso"-hizo comillas con sus dedos-, y Bells está de cacería con Rose y Esme. Vuelven entrada la noche.

-¿Y por qué tú no fuiste?-preguntó Renesmee sonriendo mientras saltaba en la espalda del muchacho para que la cargara.

-No me quieren aquí-susurró con el típico puchero que convencía a todos. Duende del demonio que sabe muy bien como chantajear a la gente.

-No es eso, Al, y lo sabes, es solo que siempre vas con ellas.

-Pues…algo me decía que debía quedarme en la mansión, que algo interesante ocurriría y tuve razón.

Jake y Ness se miraron y luego a Alice sin entender una pisca de lo que decía.

-Nos dirás que sucedió ¿verdad?-Renesmee hizo el mismo pucherito que Alice le había enseñado solo que aun más tierno. Imagínense eso…letal.

-Por ahora…no. Pero se los diré después cuando tengamos que llevar a cabo nuestro plan. Estaremos juntos en esto ¿verdad? –Alice extendió su mano muy a los mosqueteros mientras sonreía malignamente.

Renesmee miró al joven que la cargaba para preguntarle qué hacer, pero se notaba igual o peor que ella, además, él haría lo mismo que ella.

Suspiraron rendidos por la curiosidad al unísono.

-Uno para todo… ¡Y todos para uno!-grito Alice mientras levantaba su mano al igual que los dos muchachos.

-Bien, esta podría entrar en la lista de las cosas más raras que he hecho o me han pasado.-al escuchar eso de aquel joven moreno, las dos rieron.

-Puedo decir que de la mía también- dijo la chica de cabellos cobrizos mientras se acomodaba en la espalda del lobo.

-Pues esto para mí, podría entrar a la lista de las cosas más graciosas que haré o mejor dicho…haremos- sin más comenzó a correr hacía la mansión Cullen siendo seguida por Jake y Ness que estaba en su espalda.

La pequeña duende los había dejado con una gran intriga con sus muy cortas y nada detalladas frases.

-Bloqueen sus pensamientos de Edward, él no debe saber, sino todo se arruina-dijo explotando a reír Alice, justo cuando paró de correr justo en el límite con el bosque.

Bien...más vale que esto fuera divertido para tener que mentir en estas fechas. Suerte que Renesmee ya no creían en el hombre gordo de la gran barba blanca y que no daba regalo a quienes se portaban mal...porque él no existía, el no controlaba los obsequios ¿cierto?

.

.

.

-¡Iremos de compras!-chilló Alice nomas vio que Bella, Rose y Esme entraron a la casa.

Esme y Rosalie no se resistieron, pero Bella al escuchar eso casi sale corriendo a esconderse debajo de una piedra.

Los vampiros no se cansan, sin embargo ella se sentía agotada por la cacería y quería quedarse en casa, con Edward, que era al único que la duende no estaba obligando, lo cual le parecía muy raro. Pero sin más remedio tuvo que ir. Bueno...técnicamente la arrastraron.

Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle que hasta ahora no habían hecho acto de presencia, llegaron riendo desde el bosque.

-¡¿Y ustedes dónde estaban? Los llevo llamando como hace dos horas y ninguno de los tres se digno a contestar el celular-Alice se acercó a Jasper con una mirada que haría temblar hasta al más valiente de los superhéroes.

Lo que ella no sabía era que ni él ni los otros habían tomado la llamada era porque habían ido a cazar a un enorme oso que estaba dando problemas últimamente y les pareció que no era una buena idea llevarlos móviles porque el oso podría acabar con ellos. Aunque Alice era la que todo lo sabía...

Jasper miró a su pequeña esposa y compañera de eternidad con curiosidad mientras levantaba una ceja. Ella se limitó a mirarle a los ojos para así indicarle que se lo diría luego, su conexión era tal que no necesitaban de palabras para entenderse.

-Bueno, familia vámonos-Rose y Emmett corrieron al Jeep de éste último y se adelantaron al centro comercial.

-Alice... ¿Por qué a mi papá no lo obligas? Esto es injusto, protestare hasta que las cosas en esta casa sean equitativamente justas-Ness con el tiempo se había unido a muchas causa, como la de protección animal, la de cuidado y preservación de ambiente, causas ecologistas de todo tipo, incluso una vez a una marcha en contra de la política, era de esas chicas que reclamaban de todo y que no paraban hasta conseguir lo deseado. Para aparentar 15 años era muy rara y a veces hasta un dolor de cabeza para la familia de vampiros vegetarianos.

-Renesmee, bájale.

-En realidad yo apoyo a mi hija, déjanos quedar aquí.

Un brillo juguetón se asomo a los ojos dorados de la vampira adicta a las compras de la familia Cullen.

-Bells, él tiene que cuidar la casa...-murmuró con notable sarcasmo en su delicada voz cambiándola de repente a un tono amenazador, Alice era de temer cuando lo usaba-, subirás, tomaras tus cosas, le darás un buen beso a mi hermanito y bajaras...ahora... ¡Anda!

Bella sin más remedio hizo lo pedido por su hermana/mejor amiga. Trataría de divertirse lo máximo posible y luego vendría a tener una buena noche con su amado esposo.

.

.

.

Al llegar al centro comercial Ness y Jake lo primero que hicieron fue correr por un helado, ya luego alcanzarían al resto.

Alice se empeño en comprar ropa para Renesmee sin dejársela ver a nadie, decía que era una sorpresa, además ella se había hecho cargo de la vestimenta de la hibrida desde bebé, deberían dejar de cuestionarla tanto.

-Alice, sé que algo estás tramando, pero no entiendo qué podría ser ¿Por qué no nos lo dices y dejas tanto misterio?- Bella ya se había cansado de la extraña actitud de la duendecilla maléfica, la cual había pasado la tarde escogiendo una gran cantidad de ropa, accesorios, entre otros, extraños y no que no dejaba ser vista por nadie, ni por la misma Ness que después de comer su helado había vuelto con el grupo y se posó igual o más curiosa que el resto ya que todo eso era para ella.

-Ness, Jacob, necesito que vengan conmigo. Mmm...Bella creo que también te necesitaré, ustedes-señaló al resto del clan y puso una mirada atemorizante-, sigan viendo sus cosas por aquí y por nada de nada nos sigan o traten de escuchar que muy bien saben que me enterare y no quieren saber que le hare...-dándose la vuelta comenzó a caminar lejos siendo seguida por unos muy curiosos Ness, Bella y Jacob.

-Bien...chicos ustedes dijeron que estarían conmigo en esto y que tendrían que hacer lo que yo diga-se dirigió a los dos muchachos y ellos solo asintieron en señal de aceptación-. Ok, a ti, Bell, te necesito para algo importante y solo te diré que es algo con Ed, si estás dispuesta a ayudarnos dilo ahora y te diré a ti también el plan, tu decides- Bella abrió la boca varias veces sin decir nada a la final. Esto haría que de cierta forma lo traicionara, pero su curiosidad era tal que había iniciado una batalla interna. Bueno...hacer algo "malo" de vez en cuando no estaba tan mal ¿verdad?

Haciéndole caso a esa voz en su interior, Bella aceptó ser partícipe de ese plan del que hasta ese momento no tenía ni idea.

Alice les explicó con todo detalle el plan que su mente malvada había estructurado, sin saltarse o faltarle algo, les dijo a cada uno lo que tenía que hacer. También les dijo el por qué de este plan, obviamente, resumiendo ciertas partes sobre la imprimación ya que su sobrina aun no sabía nada de eso.

Al terminar de decir todo las reacciones fueron las siguientes:

-Jacob se partió de la risa que hasta cayó al suelo con lagrimas en los ojos murmurando un "ahora tengo una forma más para sacarlo de sus casillas".

-Renesmee se quedó boquiabierta murmurando cosas como "mi padre en verdad enloqueció", "no entiendo el por qué de esto", "Uh, quiero una mascota" emm...el último comentario nadie lo entendió.

- Y Bella, la reacción que ella tuvo fue totalmente distinta a lo que todos esperaban, algo así como que se pusiera histérica y comenzara a gritar reprochándoles como loca, pero en lugar de eso, ella los miro a todos y cada uno con la ceja enarcada y estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Alice! En verdad esto tengo que verlo- si fuera humana ahora mismo estaría muriendo a causa de la risa-. Así que ya saben que me tienen para lo que necesiten. Así que...bloqueare los pensamientos de todos ahora mismo-dijo la vampira sin poder creerse aun todo eso. En verdad Edward debe tenerle demasiados celos a Jake como para hacer algo así, pensó divertida.

-¡Genial! Ahora manos a la obra y tu-dijo apuntando a la joven de cabellos broncíneos-, eres el punto especial, el quid de la cuestión, así que mueve tu trasero de ahí y vamos.

Sin decir algún comentario más los cuatro regresaron con los demás y fingieron lo mejor que pudieron ante la antena mirada de los Cullen.

-Ness, ahora empezamos...

Esta iba ser una larga tarde-noche para ella...

* * *

><p>Hola(?) :DD<p>

Sorry! Se supone que subiria cap por dia pero no puedo, además mi "querida" hermana mayor no me ha dejado usar la PC ¿Saben lo que es una hermana mayor peleada con su novio? Lo pero, por lo menos para mi xd Hahahaha ok ya...

Espero que me digan que piensan y me dejen RR. En el prologo a penas conseguí uno :/ Y si no consigo más está vez dejare de escribirla u_u'

Bueno ¿qué dicen? ¿sospechan el plan de Alice? Hahaha Ella quiere matar a mi pobre vampirito D: xDD Creo que el próximo sera de la perspectiva de Edward c:

En serio en serio tratare de subir pronto ya que estamos a pocos días de la navidad :P Espero que les guste y ya no serán tantos capítulos, sera menos pero mas largos xD

Mmmm Ah si! Gracias a **iiR3n3 Swan** por ser la primera en apoyar la historia ^^'

Bueno, sin más...espero Rr y me voy xDD

Xausito mis queridas(?)

Besos&abrazos...xD

- Nikol c;


	3. Primera Jugada

**Los personajes no son míos, ni que decirlo, son de la perfecta y envidiable S.M lml xD Yo solo se los quito un rato y me divierto con ellos :P**

Una celebración muy humana pero que ésta particular familia celebra...Edward planeara algo, muy ingenioso, pero no contaba con que Alice sabría lo que él haría y ella retorcería su plan para hacer de esa la mejor navidad de todas, al estilo de los Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>Tercer capítulo.- <strong>_ Primera jugada_

Un silencio casi sepulcral era lo único que se notaba en la mansión, si no fuera por siseo del viento al deslizarse por las hojas y la suave respiración del vampiro de cabellos broncíneos.

Edward no había notado al principio la ausencia de su familia. Cuando Bella fue a despedirse de él, respondió gustoso al beso pero no le prestaba del todo atención a su esposa. Así que ahora se encontraba un poco curioso pero totalmente en sí después de planear "todo" para llevar a cabo su misión de alejar por lo menos un rato a su hija y al licántropo.

Habían pasado cientos de ideas por su mente pero de entre tantas que eligió y desechó, se quedo con la siguiente:

-Si todo salía como él quería, está misma noche el chucho estaría corriendo hacia La Push. Su plan consistía en algo muy básico como provocar a Jacob con algo que lo molestaba mucho, como era su relación con Bella. Sabía muy bien que el moreno detestaba totalmente enterarse de cualquier detalle íntimo de ellos, además no le gustaba que expresaran esas cosas delante de su impronta, además de otras cosas que sabía que él detestaría. Así, técnicamente podía saborear la victoria. Comenzaría en verdad a creer eso de que era un genio. Pero no lo era del todo...

-¡Papi!-escuchó el grito desesperado de su amada hija desde la planta baja y él no dudó ni dos segundos en correr a ver lo que le sucedía a su "pequeña".

-¿Qué sucede, cariño?- preguntó un tanto preocupado mientras abrazaba a Ness. Trato de saber que le sucedía ingresando en su mente pero...ahí no había nada...absolutamente nada. Mala hora que su esposa había elegido para bloquear sus pensamientos.

-¡Alice, no me deja vestir como yo quiero!- chilló ella haciendo ese puchero que era demasiado tierno y al que nadie podía resistirse. O bueno, por lo menos Edward tenía una enorme debilidad por la hibrida-. Yo compré algunas prendas a escondidas pero dice que eso no está acorde con la temporada y no sé cuantas cosas más, pero yo quiero usarla, tengo derecho a elegir como vestir- Renesmee miró a su padre de esa forma, sí, de esa. La mirada de corderito degollado. Ella tenía todo el poder sobre su padre, lo sabía y lo usaba siempre. Lo tenía en sus manos.

-Nena, no te agobies, vístete como ti quieras y no le hagas caso a la loca de tu tía…

-¡Escuché eso!-en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Alice ya se encontraba al lado de Edward mirándolo de una forma nada buena. Y él sabía a la perfección que cuando Alice tenía esa mirada, nada bueno le esperaba; el as de Alice era Bella, así que se imaginaran…

-Hola, Alice-dijo con sarcasmo y mirándola con una ceja enarcada-. ¿Por qué no simplemente dejas que se vista como quiere? No tiene nada de malo. Además ya está bastante grandecita como para saber lo que quiere…-esa última parte la masculló entre dientes, le había costado horrores decirlo.

-Pero, Edward…

-Nada de peros, Al. Déjala por lo menos ahora.

-Está bien-parecía como si en cualquier momento comenzaría a salir humo de las orejas de Alice.

-Yeah! Lo logré, lo logré, te gané, te gané- canturreó Nessie con verdadera emoción mientras se lanzaba contra su padre para abrazarlo-. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, graciaaaaas! Te amo, papá- se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de Edward y le sacó la lengua a su tía antes de coger unas cuantas-por no decir DEMASIADAS- bolsas y correr escalera arriba a su alcoba.

-Esto no es justo-dijo Alice mirando de la misma forma en que lo hacía su hija, esas cosas se las había enseñado ella, y, aunque no tenían el mismo efecto que en su hija, él hacia lo que ella quisiera.

-Al, no te enfades-Edward abrazó a su hermanita y rió al sentir la resistencia que ella le ponía-. ¡Vamos, Alice! Sabes que eres mi hermana favorita y te quiero mucho, no te pongas así. Ness quiere hacer las cosas sola por una vez, déjala- mientras él seguía y seguía rogándole para que no se enoje, ella tuvo que aguantar la carcajada que pugnaba por salir desde su garganta. Todo iba de acuerdo a lo planeado.

-Está bien-suspiró la vampira "resignada"-. Pero…me deben una salida de compras, en tu caso dos.

Alice tenía una sonrisa casi maniática en el rostro y eso estaba comenzando a asustar a Edward. Trató nuevamente de entrar en la mente pero ahora de su pequeña hermana, pero igual que con su hija, no había nada. Bella y él tendría un conversación, ella sabía cuánto le frustraba no saber las cosas.

-¿Dónde está Bella? ¿Y por qué me dejaron solo?- preguntó Edward tratando de rastrear a su esposa, al parecer aun estaba afuera sacando unas cosas de los autos.

-Por favor, Edward. Ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que nos habíamos ido-rodando los ojos comenzó a caminar a paso humano hacia la cocina, siendo seguida por el vampiro.

Alice empezaba a creer que algo estaba sucediendo con su hermano ya que aun no se daba cuenta de que ella sabía o por lo menos sospechaba su plan. Aunque…se supone que ella no puede ver el futuro si Jacob está incluido en el. De seguro era eso lo que Edward pensaba. Pero él había sido un poco… ¿cómo decirlo?...tonto. Había dicho una pequeña parte de su plan en voz alta y Alice había alcanzado a oír lo suficiente como para saberlo todo y crear su contra-plan.

-Emm…siento eso-rió nervioso rascándose la nuca-. Voy a ayudar afuera-diciendo eso salió corriendo de la cocina.

_Cobarde…_

¿Cómo no había pensado antes en Alice? Ella podría enterarse cuál era su plan y decírselos a todo o hacer algo para evitarlo.

Aunque…claro, ella no podría ver a Jake.

Eso le sacó una sonrisa y se encaminó a ayudar a los demás Cullen.

.

.

.

-¡RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!-vociferó Edward nomás vio entrar a su hija a la estancia.

¿Acaso ella había enloquecido? Él ni en sueños o en este caso pesadillas, la dejaría ir a ningún lado así, con esa ropa, si es que a eso se le puede llamar así.

-¡¿Estás loca? Ni muerto sales vestida así- parecía que iba a matar a alguien. Bella veía la situación divertida. Eso molestó de cierta forma a su amado que la miró lanzándole dagas con los ojos-. ¿Y tú no dices nada?

Oh-oh…Edward había sellado su sentencia de muerte…Ok, ok no tan melodramático. Pero sabía muy bien que a ella él no debía mirarla ni hablar de esa forma.

-Edward…-dijo en todo de advertencia-. A mí no me hables así…y si ella quiere salir así, déjala, está en todo su derecho a hacerlo. Y yo como su madre le doy permiso-lo miró de una forma que lo retaba a contradecirla-. Por cierto, nada de nada por dos semanas- susurró y si marchó de la estancia "enfadada", aunque de alguna forma si lo estaba. Él nunca debía dirigirse a ella de esa forma.

¡Mierda! Bella se enfadó con él y le dijo que nada de nada... ¡Por dos semanas! Estaba realmente fregado, y todo por culpa de la pixie. No volvería a darle regalos por un bueeeen tiempo.

-Edward, que seas estúpido no es mi culpa, así que si ahora estas en abstinencia no me eches la carga a mí- despotricó Alice con voz orgullosa y se fue corriendo hacia su marido.

Renesmee veía toda la escena reamente divertida, esperando para seguir con el plan. Ness sabía a qué se refería toda la pelea entre sus padre. Aunque pareciera una santita…no lo era tanto. Aunque clar…su padre JAMÁS se enteraría de los pensamientos de ese tipo de su hija.

_Virgen pero no santa, cariño –_recordó las palabras que una vez su tía Rose le había dicho.

Pixie del demonio. Ahora por su culpa estaba enojado, fregado y el primer paso de su plan se había ido al diablo. Pensaba él desesperado mirando a su hija que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Daddy, ya voy a salir con Jake, volveré en la noche, y si no vuelvo es porque me quede a dormir con él en La Push- soltó Renesmee todo de golpe, besando la mejilla del vampiro.

A Edward casi le da un infarto, claro, de ser humano, de seguro sí lo abría tenido.

-¡RENESMEE! Con esa ropa no sales ni a la esquina-musitó Edward entre dientes, firmemente. Como que se llamaba Anthony que ella no salía así de esa casa.

-Pero, papa...Jacob irá conmigo así que estaré bien además acostúmbrate que esta es mi nueva vestimenta, y no la cambiaré por más que grites- Ness pegó un grito enorme, llamando a su madre. Edward gimió desesperado al saber lo que le esperaba. Su ''hijita" era un completo demonio cuando se lo proponía.

-¿Qué pasa, mi niña?-Bella entró en la habitación, vistiendo un no muy grande camisón de ceda azul eléctrico con detalles en encaje negro. Edward estaba a punto de morir de amor, literalmente, por culpa de sus dos amores, su hija y su mujer parecían haberse confabulado para hacerlo sufrir hoy.

Su hija vestía unos jeans negros muy ajustados, una pequeña blusa rojo sangre que llevaba encima un corsé negro que la hacía ver aun más delgada de lo que ella ya era y para acabar unos enormes tacones al estilo botín que la hacían verse demasiado alta. Esa era la vestimenta por la que llevaba más de una hora peleando. Ni loco dejaría que su "nenita" saliera así y aun más con el chucho que desde que vio a su impronta salir con esa ropa no dejaba de tener fantasías con ellas...nada santas, por cierto.

Edward estaba en su tope, no sabía en qué momento se lanzaría al cuello del lobo, como antes dicho, él comprendía bien eso de la imprimación, pero eso no significaba que quisiera saber las cosas que su algún día haría con Jacob...y eso que no podía leer a su hija…

Ese pensamiento hizo que gruñera enfadado.

-¡Joder, Jacob! Contrólate un poco ¿Quieres?- fulminó al licántropo una vez más con la mirada y se volteó con ojos suplicantes y haciendo esa mueca de tristeza que ella sabía detestaba y no se resistía-. Amor, por favor...te lo ruego, por favor, mi vida-esos jodidos gestos y su voz...estaban haciendo que Bella se desmoronara.

-Ed...

-No me castigues así, te lo suplico, mi oveja hermosa-Edward destilaba miel por los poros y estaba mirándola de aquella forma mientras comenzaba a arrodillarse frente a ella. Ahí Bella no pudo más y lo haló del cuello de esa chaqueta que lo hacía ver tan sexy y lo besó con todo el amor y deseo que sentía por él. Bella no sabía que ahora jugaría doble...

-Está bien, hablaremos más tarde- se volteó hacia su hija que los veía con ternura y a su mejor amigo que los veía asqueado, muy, muy asqueado-. Cariño, ve con Jake yo me encargó de Edward.

Besó una vez más a su esposo para acallar cualquier reclamo y esperó que los muchachos salieran. Ahora venía la siguiente parte, conociendo a su esposo.

-Bella, Bella...-susurraba Edward sobre los labios de su esposa, tratando de separarse de ella, cosa que se estaba haciendo realmente difícil-. Amor...para. Tenemos que ir tras ellos- dijo entrecortadamente separándose completamente.

-Pero, leoncito, yo quiero otra cosa-rezongó Bella haciendo un puchero, todo fingido porque bien sabía que irían tras ellos.

-Mi vida, luego, ahora por favor vamos- Edward miró a Bella de una forma en que hace derretir a cualquiera.

Bella asintió con la cabeza y corrió a cambiarse de ropa.

.

.

.

Después de seguir a los chicos que no se percataron de ellos, o es pensaba él, ahora se encontraban en una famosa Discoteca de Port Ángeles. Hacía ya rato que había perdido a los chicos de vista, bueno, por lo menos Edward. Bailar con Bella ocupaba por ahora sus pensamientos.

Cuando vio nuevamente a su hija y al perro. No pudo resistirse y comenzó a bailar de otra forma con su esposa, de forma más...intensa, ganándose así lo que deseaba. Poner totalmente incomodo a Jacob, que ahora sabía oficialmente que Edward y Bella estaban ahí y que los habían seguido. Aunque en realidad todo era parte del plan obviamente. Así como que los demás Cullen, a excepción de Carlisle y Esme, llegaran al mismo lugar.

-Eaeaea ¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban!-gritó Emmett, atrayendo miradas de muchas personas, en especial de mujeres que hicieron que Rosalie gruñera furibunda-. Osita, sabes que eres la única para mí, amor-sonrió de manera en que sus hoyuelos-que sabía le encantaban a su mujer- se marcaran.

-Lo sé, osito, pero esas tipas te están mirando y tú eres solo mío.

Alice y Jasper rodaron los ojos y comenzaron a bailar.

Renesmee, Jacob, Bella y Jasper eran los únicos que sabían del plan de Alice, aunque este último no estaba de acuerdo y no se ofreció a ser partícipe, tenía que aguantar esto por su pequeña amada.

-Ness, parte dos-susurró al duende solo para su sobrina y siguió bailando como si nada.

Renesmee con una risita comenzó a actuar, agradeciendo enormemente que su padre no fuera humano.

De bailar suavemente comenzó a bailar "provocativamente" con el chico de piel morena a sus espaldas. Cada vez bailaba más apegada a Jake y Edward estaba que hervía de rabia.

_Solo están bailando, solo están bailando, solo están bailando_

Se repetía internamente para no lanzarse sobre el pobre chico que, aunque él no supiera, solo estaba llevando un plan. Aunque bien que le gustaba el baile de su hija.

Renesmee y Jacob solo era "amigos", por lo menos por ahora. Así que Ness no sabía lo que estaba pasando con Jake…pero Edward sí que lo sabía…

Alice miraba la escena al borde de la risa, estaba haciendo un mega esfuerzo por no largarse a reír como nunca en su vida. Esto era de lo más gracioso para ella, ver a Edward y a su "yerno" tratando de incomodarse mutuamente.

En esas estaba hasta que tuvo una visión…una que cambiaría totalmente el rumbo de las cosas…

Ellos venía, y llegaría pronto…

Sonrió con malicia al saber que su plan sería totalmente reacomodado pero para bien, mucho bien. Esta iba ser la navidad más divertida de los Cullen, por lo menos para ella.

.

.

.

Edward aun se preguntaba el por qué de la salida así de improvisto de su hermanita favorita. Solo se despidió de ellos con un escueto "Tengo que hacer algo, nos vemos después", y había corrido hacia la salida como alma que lleva el diablo, aunque aun como humana.

Esto era muy sospechoso y Edward lo sabía, pero no conseguía enterarse aún de lo que pasaba con Alice y estaba frustrado por eso…hablando de frustración…

-Amor ¿por qué bloqueaste las mentes de Ness y de Al?-preguntó con esa voz que hacía que Bella le dijera todo y no pudiera ocultarle nada. Pero esta vez sí, como mencionado anteriormente, ella jugaría doble ahora.

-Porque ellas me lo pidieron, corazón- susurró ella besando a su marido para que no siguiera preguntando más. A pesar de los años que tenía de vampira aun no era muy buena mentirosa que digamos.

-¿Y tenías que hacerlo? Sabes cómo me frustra no saber las cosas- digo con voz de bebé y con un puchero.

_Awww se veía tan tiernito_…_ ¡No te salgas del tema, Bella!_

-Mi vida, solo estoy haciéndoles algo así como un regalo, no te molestes, cariño.

Edward lo dejo pasar sin más y volteó a ver a su hija, que a pesar de aparentar 15 años, ya podía ingresar a sitios como ese. Interesante dato ¿no?

Ella no había parado de bailar de aquella forma con Jacob, y aunque a Edward seguía sin gustarle ni un poco, terminó por relajarse al bailar con su amada.

Todo iba relativamente bien…relativo porque esto era como un estilo de ojos del huracán. Paz…para luego ponerse peor.

Unas dos horas después volvieron juntos a la mansión, pero no se esperaban lo que verían dentro de la casa…

* * *

><p>Hola holaaaaaaa! :P Sorry me aparezco a los tres casi 4 días : pero bueh... mi madre no me ha dejado parar en casa y mi cell quedo "confiscado" unos días, así que no podía escribir u.u'

Y...? Que les pareció? Haganmelo saber por medio de un Review si? *w*

En el cap anterior recibí solo 2 comentarios :c Vamos! quiero mas u.u' sino pensare que esta muy malo, y si es así también díganmelo :/

_**Melany14Cullen-. **Gracias muchisisisisimas gracias por el review :) _

**_SammyKataangTwilight -. _**_Que decir? Tu review me alento muchisimooo! comenta este y el siguiente te lo dedico(?) xD_

Hahahaha ando de buen humor :P En serio no me lo quiten y dejenme unos x3 que son bienvenidos y soy feliz

Review = Nikol feliz = Capítulo rápido y bueno xD

Hehehe espero todo tipo de opiniones, felicitaciones, abucheos entre otros :P En serio todos son bienvenidos

Además gracias a las lectoras fantasmas, gracias por leerme xD haha Gracias por los RR, las alertas, favoritos y mas :) En serio graciaaaaas! Las adoro *-*

Espero subir el 3er cap el martes como máximo, y creo que la historia tendrá como 7 caps ahora si :) xD

_Me despido mandandoles besos y abrazos y un Edward o Jacob de chocolate directo a sus buzones ;) _

_**Nikol-Lion'Lamb**_


	4. La no muy agradable visita

**Los personajes no son míos, ni que decirlo, son de la perfecta y envidiable S.M lml xD Yo solo se los quito un rato y me divierto con ellos :P**

Una celebración muy humana pero que ésta particular familia celebra...Edward planeara algo, muy ingenioso, pero no contaba con que Alice sabría lo que él haría y ella retorcería su plan para hacer de esa la mejor navidad de todas, al estilo de los Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>Tercer capítulo-.<strong> _La no muy agradable visita..._

_"Si pudiera pedir un deseo de navidad, pediría de todo corazón...que me trague la tierra"_

Las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere. Muy por el contrario, parece que todo estaba en su contra.

Habían llegado relativamente temprano, tomando en cuenta que eran vampiros y un licántropo.

Venían en una especie de "tregua" sin firmar, que ni Jake ni Edward siguieron provocándose.

Pero lo que no se esperaban era que al llegar a casa, allí tenían una no muy agradable sorpresa, por lo menos para Edward.

-¡Querido, Edward! - dijo una mujer de cabellos rubio fresa mientras corría a abrazarlo.

-T-Tan-nya- susurró él sorprendido a modo de respuesta.

í...

¡Los de Denalí y Nahuel estaban aquí!

Miró con cara de confusión a Alice y ella solo se encogió de hombros como si no supiera nada.

_Mentirosa..._

-Ho-Hola-saludó Bella cortésmente, afianzando aun más el agarre en su bolso. Estaba celosa, para qué decir que no si sí, le valía un reverendo pepino si Jasper o alguien más se daba cuenta-. Con permiso, tengo algo que hacer algo allá arriba...

Sin más corrió escalera arriba hacia su habitación. Esperaba que no la siguieran, o por lo menos Edward no lo hiciera; sabía que él no tenía la culpa pero si llegaba a subir ahora que su humor estaba de a perros, terminaría por gritarle y reprocharle todo a él...como en otras ocasiones ya lo había. Sí...emm era celosa en demasía, pero Edward no se quedaba atrás.

Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó la puerta de su habitación cerrarse detrás de ella. Cuando se enfadaba se volvía torpe.

Se volteó rápidamente para ver quien había irrumpido en su "guarida".

_¿Quien más si no Alice?_

-¿Qué quieres duende?-musito entre dientes, mosqueada. Estaba enfadada y con ganas de matar a alguien ¿Ya lo había dicho verdad?

-¡Hey! ¿Y a ti que mosca te pico?-exclamó "ofendida" antes de sonreír maliciosamente-. Oh. Ya sé; la mosca de los celos-la pitufina se estaba pasando de lo grande a costa de ella. Eso solo la puso peor.

-¿Qué carajos quieres?, ¿O solo subiste a molestar?- ahora Bella grito eso sin impórtale en lo más mínimo si alguien allá abajo la oía. Si fuera humana estaba segura que estaría empezando a llorar. De rabia, pero llorara.

Era en momentos como estos en los que extrañaba ser humana, claro que no dejaba que alguien se enterara.

-Belly-Bells-susurró la pequeña pixie abrazando a la castaña-, no te pongas así, sabes que él te ama más que a nada en este mundo. Tú eres su vida entera y además tienen una hija, fruto de su amor.

Bella se agarró de su hermana como si fuera una especie de tabla salvavidas, y los sollozos comenzaron a salir imparables de su garganta.

Isabella era bastante dramática algunas veces…muchas veces.

-Es...es qu-e... Yo aun no logro entender cómo puede estar conmigo cuando hay mejores que yo...

-Nada de eso, Isabella. Antes de convertirte en un vampiro ya eras hermosa y ahora mucho más-dijo con tono enfadado y empujo a Bella hacia el armario-. Ahora, te pondrás esto, bajarás con ese lindo conjunto de ahí y serás la envidia de la rubia. ¿Entendiste?- ahora hablan en susurros.

Bella solo atinó a medio sonreír y asentir con la cabeza, antes de que la duende desapareciera.

Esa pequeña diablilla siempre era su salvación y cuanto la quería.

.

.

.

Todo bien, todo bien

¡Dios! Estaba que moría de nervios.

Edward ya la había visto con ropa aun más... ¿Reveladora? Pero los demás presentes no...Bueno, ahora lo harían.

Comenzó a bajar lentamente las gradas y sonrió al escuchar el jadeo de su marido y de los demás. Su nerviosismo había desparecido para cuando cruzo la entrada a la sala.

Todos la veían de pies a cabeza con la boca técnicamente abierta hasta el suelo. Isabella nunca se mostraba de ese modo con nadie que no fuera su esposo. Aun seguía siendo tímida como cuando humana, pero al parecer eso no le importo en lo más mínimo.

-¿Bellita?-Preguntó el grandulón de los Cullen con una sonrisa incrédula y a la vez -. Mira nomás lo que tenemos aquí.

Silbo mientras tomaba la mano de su hermana y la hacía girar sobre su propio eje, causando así que más de uno riera.

Si pudiera, Bella ya estaría más roja que un tomate maduro. Tenía mucha confianza en sí misma ahora, pero que le dijeran tantos halagos le ponía de pelos.

-¡Emmett!-lo reprendió Bella con una sonrisa mientras se giraba a ver a los demás. Que seguían boquiabiertos. Hasta la rubia Cullen.

-¡Madre! OMG! Te ves maravillosamente bien-chilló Renesmee corriendo a abrazar a su madre.

La hibrida y el vampiro no quisieron ir a dormir por dos razones: La primera porque no tenían sueño y había visitas, y la segunda, y la principal. Ellos sabía que Alice haría algo como una vez vieron corrió escaleras arriba tras de Bella.

-Bella, vaya que la duende te vistió bien-ahora quien hablo fue Jacob que veía a Bella de arriba abajo y soltaba una que otra risita, ganándose así unas malas mirada de parte de Edward, el cual hasta ahora no había abierto la boca, o más bien dicho, cerrado o dicho algo.

-¡Esto merece fiesta!-dijo o más bien gritó Alice dando saltitos y palmaditas en su lugar-. Tenemos visitas y aparte estamos a pocos días de navidad, una pequeña celebración no nos hará mal.

Y así comenzó la larga noche…

Ahora estaban bailando una de las canciones del momento y la coreaban todos en la casa menos Tanya que estaba enfurruñada en una esquina de uno de los elegantes muebles y Esme que estaba en la cocina, preparando unas botanas para los híbridos y Jake.

-I'm sexy and I know it!-cantaban a voz de grito bailando animadamente unos con otros.

-When I'm at the moss, purity just can't fight them up

When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks

This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go-ahora cantaba Nahuel bailando con Renesmee, a lo que Jacob solo gruñía de vez en cuando mientras bailaba con Bella…

Así fueron pasando los días. Entre el juego de provocación de ambas partes-Edward y Jacob-, las jugarretas de Alice y las de Edward también, porque Jake técnicamente solo era un jugador más de Alice. Las fiestitas que se daban, hubo días que incluso invitaron a los chicos de la Push como ahora. Que era noche de Karaoke…

_Oh, Yeah! ¡Karaoke!_

Pensó Edward con sarcasmo mientras de dejaba caer en el amplio sillón de tres personas de la casa.

Suspiró y pasó su mano por el cabello, despeinándolo más de lo normal.

-¡Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward!- llegó Bella gritando emocionada y se sentó en el regazo de su marido y rió como posesa.

Atrás de ella venía Renesmee toda llena de barro...peor de lo que Bella estaba.

-¡Mamá! Eso no es justo-Ness comenzó a zapatear y armar un berrinche-; tú tienes a mi padre de tu parte, eso no me parece justos. Exijo igualdad de…-y aquí íbamos de nuevo…

Antes de que Bella pudiera reaccionar sintió la superficie del sofá en vez de las piernas de Edward. Y vio, realmente sorprendida, como él tomaba a su hija en brazos y la llevaba directo a donde estaba todo el barro que ellas supuestamente estaban limpiando.

Todo pasó como en cámara lenta. Edward tropezó con Jacob que estaba sentado en el barro, lanzo a Ness a los brazos del lobo pero ambos resbalaron con el barro y la nieve y cayeron de cara al lodo. Y Bella que los había seguido fue arrastrada de último momento al barro por Edward y cayeron de bruces contra él. Para ser vampiros estaban bastante atontados o…juguetones, quién sabe.

Las risa de los demás se escuchaba de fondo. Pero los que estaban en esa ridícula y asquerosa situación y después de darse una larga mirada, con una sonrisa maliciosa tomaron un poco de lodo y lo lanzaron a los vampiros y lobos que ahí estaban. Los muy tontos habían decidido acercarse para ver mejor. Y así empezó una "batalla campal" entre todos, hasta Alice. No le importo la ropa y se divirtió. Menos Tanya, que llevaba ya varios días molesta y quería marcharse…que más no quisieran los Cullen y la manada…

-¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?-preguntó una preocupada Esme, asomándose por la puerta al jardín a lo que todos soltaron una gran risotada. Hacía frío pero no lo suficiente para que los híbridos lo sintieran…

¡Ah! Por si no se dieron cuenta antes, Nahuel también estaba, lo que resultó un pequeño-enorme- problema para los dos. Nahuel coqueteaba mucho con Renesmee y ella sin querer le respondía, entonces eso era una carga para el vampiro y el lobo, ambos tenían celos y querían apartarlo de ella.

Edward estaba un tanto enfadado con Bella ya que había bloqueado los pensamientos de muchos en estos días y no podía leerles la mente, y Diosa sabía el deseo que él tenía por poder hacerlo, era un gran curioso. Y Bella no le decía nada…pero estaba…"castigado"…ustedes entienden.

.

.

.

-¡Bien! Que empiece el Karaoke- chilló Alice riendo.

_**22 de Diciembre, 20:30 p.m. **_

Faltaban apenas unos días y parecía que el plan de Edward no había servido de nada, sino todo lo contrario, pasaba más tiempo metido ahí que antes. Ya no sabía qué más hacer pero sabía que debía hacer algo para por lo menos separarlos un día, era demasiado cabezota.

Una melodiosa voz que él tanto amaba la saco de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de que ahora era Bella quien cantaría. Ella después de su luna de miel quedó fascinada por el idioma de Brasil, por lo que después de un tiempo aprendió ese y muchos más idiomas. Y ahora lo practicaba en varias ocasiones.

- Nossa, nossa Assim você me mata

Ai se eu te pego, ai ai se eu te pego

Bella comenzó a cantar esa canción que Edward tanto gustaba y la razón, bueno…era algo especial.

Cuando ella le hizo señas con su dedo índice para que se acercara no dudo ni dos segundos en hacerlo y corrió a su lado. Es canción siempre la cantaban juntos.

- Delícia, delícia

Assim você me mata

Ai se eu te pego, ai ai se eu te pego

Esa parte la coreaban juntos con una mega sonrisa. Solo ellos entendían del significado de esa canción…Bah. A quién engañamos. Alice lo sabía todo y los demás por lo menos lo sospechaban y solo los molestaban con eso. Pero por raro que sonara, eso no les importaba.

- Sábado na balada

A galera começou a dançar

E passou a menina mais linda

Tomei coragem e comecei a falar

Esa era parte que Edward cantaba solo y técnicamente estaba que moría.

- Nossa, nossa

Assim você me mata

Ai se eu te pego, ai ai se eu te pego

Siguieron así hasta terminar la canción y recibir un gran aplauso de todos antes de darse un beso.

La noche paso realmente rápido, pero dicen que entre más te diviertes más rápido pasa el tiempo. Todos rieron y disfrutaron como no creyeron que podían hacerlo. Todos cantaron, rieron, bailaron, incluso hicieron un "concurso" de canto en parejas y el premio era una semana de vacaciones en Hawai. A que no adivinan quienes ganaron.

_**23 de Diciembre, 5:15 a.m.**_

Hacía apenas una hora que los que dormían, se fueron a descansar un poco. Y Edward estaba recostado en su cama viendo el amanecer con su amada por el gran ventanal de su lujosa habitación.

Apenas faltaban dos días para el día de Navidad, o más bien solo un día porque este ya era un día comenzado y entonces para un vampiro…Vale, vale, faltaba poco tiempo. Y Edward no tenía más planes en su cabeza…tal vez…debería rendirse…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sexy and I know it -LMFAO <em>**

**_Ay si eu te pego- Michel Teló_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola! e.e' Disculpas u.u' Pero es que perdí la inspiracion ¿Han tenido uno de esos momentos depresivos? Pues estaba algo y lo peor por nada xd hahaha pero trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible. Creo que mi musa ya volvio xD <strong>_

_**Hahaha ¿Qué tal los planes? hahaha ¿les gusto? ¿no? ¿lo odiaron? ¿lo amaron? Hahahaha :P Solo unos o dos caps a lo máximo y termino el minific :P **_

_**La música? Apuesto a que todas han oído por lo menos una vez esas canciones, por lo menos la de LMFAO xD hahaha no pude evitar ponerlas :P Ando traumada con eso xD**_

_**Espero de todo corazón, en serio, que me dejen RR Si? Digan que si x33 si lo hacen les daré un regalo por navidad...lo digo enserio ? Hahaha okno' **_

_**Por favor necesito saber si les gusta, sino solo me quedare en el contexto Romance/Drama y nnno seguiré escribiendo Humor D: En serio lo necesito!**_

_**Bueno, gracias a todas las que siguen el fic, que lo leen, así no dejen review, a las que si lo hacen...las amo(?) xD gracias por las alertas y favoritos :33 Se los agradezco muchisimo! **_

_**Mmm antes de irme, después de navidad, creo que saldré de viaje, por lo que andaré solo por cell y no podre subir nada u.u' Así que creo que mis otros fics quedan para reguirlos en enero, de lo contrario tratare de subir "Secreto a voces" por si quieren leerlo :P xD Y...ah! Únanse a la pg donde soy adm! x3 haha quiero ser buena pero necesito gente en la pag! por favor únanse! Se llama Fic's lml ._. y el link esta en mi perfil :) **_

_**Un beso de tamaño jumbo y un abrazo de Emmett para todas 3 **_

_**Las quiere...**_

_**Nikol-Lion'Lamb**_


	5. Dolce Vendetta

**Los personajes no son míos, ni que decirlo, son de la perfecta y envidiable S.M lml xD Yo solo se los quito un rato y me divierto con ellos :P**

Una celebración muy humana pero que ésta particular familia celebra...Edward planeara algo, muy ingenioso, pero no contaba con que Alice sabría lo que él haría y ella retorcería su plan para hacer de esa la mejor navidad de todas, al estilo de los Cullen.

* * *

><p>Capítulo dedicado a <strong><em>SammyKataangTwilight.- <em>**hahahaha dije que lo haría :33 Espero te guste ^^'

* * *

><p><strong>Cuarto capítulo-.<strong> Dolce Vendetta

"_Navidad, época de diversión, alegría, familia…pero sobre todo…amor"_

-Edward, ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Bella al ver que el vampiro llevaba más de una hora mirando fijamente a través del ventanal. Ella conocía muy bien a su marido, por lo que estaba segura que algo estaba pasando por esa cabeza suya.

Él, por su parte se limito a mirarla por entre sus largas pestañas y sonreír torcidamente.

_Fanfarrón..._

-Nada, amor ¿Qué podría pasar?-besó a Bella con mucha intensidad para acallar sus preguntas, esas que él estaba seguro vendrían.

En un rápido movimiento se puso encima de ella pero sin dejar que Bella cargara su peso. Comenzó a acariciar suavemente la cintura de su mujer mientras profundizaba aun más el beso.

Pero Bella rompió el beso despacio y le susurró en voz baja:

-Edward, aun estás castigado-con eso volvió a besarlo mientras los giraba y se sentaba a horcadas sobre él, siguió el beso un rato más y luego se separó son una sonrisa entre malévola y de suficiencia-, recuérdalo.

-¡Bella, ya! Por favor... ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que no te enfades, mi cielo? Ya no puedo estar más días así-Edward se levantó con cara de cordero degollado y empujó a Bella a una de las paredes de la alcoba-. Me has tenido así casi dos semanas y sé que tú también estas así. ¡Bella! Escúchame-dijo un poco más alto cuando se dio cuenta de que su esposa no le estaba prestando mucha atención-. Solo una cosa...-apretó el puente de su simétrica nariz, señal de que estaba tratando de controlar su carácter-. ¿Me podrías decir que rayos tienen últimamente en mi contra? Estoy cansado de esto, hasta bloqueaste los pensamientos de muchos.

Bella pudo ver en los ojos de Edward que estaba hablando totalmente en serio.

Lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y lo atrajo a ella para besarlo una vez más.

-Perdón, cariño, pero tenía que hacer eso, solo un poco más...

La puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando así, ver a una Alice furibunda y con ganas de matar.

-¡Isabella! Te vienes conmigo-se acercó de manera amenazante a la pareja y con una sonrisa malévola comenzó a halar del brazo a Bella, separándolos.

-Pero, Al, aun no me cambio y además...

-¡Basta! En mi habitación te cambias y deja de buscar escusas-se giró a mirar a su hermano de forma espeluznante-. Y tú, no te acerques tanto a Bella hasta que se acabe tu castigo.

Sin más salió de la habitación, técnicamente arrastrando a Bella, que antes de cerrar la puerta le mandó un beso volado a su amado.

-¡Duende loca!-gritó Edward antes de entrar a darse una ducha, que, aunque no la necesitara, lo relajaba al menos un poco. Se vistió con lo que la pixie había dejado en su cama y bajó a la cocina donde los demás Cullen y los de Denali se encontraban. Entró sonriendo al escuchar que su hija estaba regañando por alguna cosa al lobo.

-Jacob, así no se hace ¿Cuántas veces te lo voy a tener que decir, eh? Ya estás como que grandecito para saberlo y además eres mayor que yo y tengo que andarte diciendo las cosas ¡Dios mío! A veces eres desesperante...-Nessie se escuchaba en verdad enfadada al regañar al lobo. Edward se preguntaba qué era lo que había hecho para que ella este así y a la vez estaba que saltaba de emoción al ver que quizás su plan si funcionó después de todo.

-Pero, Ness, estoy haciendo lo que me dijiste-se quejaba Jake con voz entre enojada y cansada. En ese momento Edward entró a la cocina y todos lo miraron con los ojos como platos y en un total silencio…raro. Quizás se perdió algo de la conversación. Ahora si se preguntaba con real curiosidad por qué su hija estaba así con el lobo, pero no se tomó la molestia de intentar leer la mente de alguien porque sabía muy bien que sería inútil hacerlo, Bella había bloqueado la mente de todos. Hace unos días eso solo lo molestaba, pero ahora estaba comenzando a enfadarlo un poco.

-Emm… ¿Hola?, ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó con la cara llena de confusión y molestia al verlos a todos así.

-Ammm nada, nada. Solo que Ness estaba enfadadita con Jake por ser un poco bruto.

-¡Hey, Bella! Que apoyo-musitó con sarcasmo.

-Mmm…Ok, haré como que les creo por esta vez- saludo a todos en la cocina pero al cabo de un rato se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, todos tenían una sonrisa que casi daba miedo y en algunas ocasiones soltaban risitas tontas-por lo menos para él- que no tenían lugar.

-Ok…me hice el loco pero, me gustaría saber qué es lo que está pasando y el por qué de sus sonrisas.

-Mmm…veras, esta noche…- Bella se sentó en el regazo de Edward, como siempre hacia cuando quería convencerlo de algo y él al escuchar la palabra "noche" ya se imaginaba algo- jugaremos verdad o reto. Genial ¿verdad?

Él se quedó callado un buen rato y todos trataban de adivinar su reacción. No podía creer lo que le estaban diciendo. Se podía imaginar eso de Renesmee y Jake, quizás hasta de Alice pero de lo demás no. Por lo que atino a hacer lo único que le provoco eso: reír.

Soltó una gran carcajada y los veía a todos como si tuvieran tres cabezas. Pero al ver que nadie más reía y lo miraban "serios", paro de golpe y susurró:

-Es…es… ¿en serio?-preguntó sin poder creerse lo que le decían.

-Sí, amor, es en serio-dijo Bella antes de susurrar en su oído:- Me pondré un vestido como el de la otra noche y quien sabe y te perdono.

Con esas palabras Edward no pudo hacer más que asentir tontamente, recordando la noche de la llegada de los de Denali.

_**FlashBack**_

Edward no entendía el por qué de que su esposa subiera así a la habitación, se notaba…triste y enfadada. Y eso lo mataba.

Luego escucho los gritos cuando su hermana subió a hablar con ella y entendió todo, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, eso lo enfado un poco. El jamás podría ver a otra chica, él la amaba con tu su ser, ella era su vida…

Se encontraba en esas cavilaciones cuando se escuchó los tacones en las escaleras. Y al ver lo que aparecía por la entrada del salón se quedó boquiabierto.

Bella tenía un minúsculo vestido color rojo sangre con decorados negro y plata debajo del busto, en las tiras del vestido que se amarraban detrás de su delgado cuello y unos tacones negros que hacían ver sus piernas kilométricas. Técnicamente estaba babeando y no le importó ni un poco.

**Fin **_**FlashBack**_

Ese día estaba que moría porque Bella no lo dejaba si quiera tocarla. Y aun más con ese vestido. Sentía que en cualquier momento se pondría a gimotear como una nenita. Y ahora Bella venía y le decía que se iba a volver a vestir así….estaba que moría, otra vez.

Después de esa escena en la cocina, Edward y Bella salieron a dar un paseo por el bosque, y esta vez sí era solo eso, un paseo, no una escapada ni nada. Mala suerte…

.

.

.

Al volver todo estaba listo para jugar.

Jugaron un rato tranquilamente hasta que Emmett giró la botella y le toco a Edward…

_Oh, Oh_

Con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno miró directamente a Edward antes de preguntar:- ¿Verdad o reto? –pero en la forma en que lo decía era para provocar al otro vampiro.

-Reto…

Acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte, bueno, está bien no exageremos, pero se había metido en una grande y lo sabía muy bien.

-Tú…-Emm puso unos de sus dedos en su barbilla simulando pensar-, saldrás al bosque, te desnudaras y correrás por toda la casa desnudo y…vendrás así aquí, besaras a Bella durante 2 minutos.

Todos los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos con las palabras de Emmett y luego soltaron una gran carcajada. Sabían que a pesar de todo Edward lo haría y esto era un show digno de ver.

-Emmett…estás loco...

-Edward, cobarde y gallina-comenzó a cantar Emmett solo para picar al otro vampiro.

-Emmett, ya…basta…está bien…lo hare.

Sin más el vampiro corrió al bosque y comenzó a desnudarse refunfuñando mil y un cosas.

-Emmett, Emmett, esta me la pagas como que me llamo Edward Anthony Masen Cullen-declaró con voz siniestra.

Al estar totalmente desnudo se miró de arriba a abajo con cara de miedo. Si fuera humano de seguro estaría sonrojado.

Comenzó a correr a toda la velocidad que le era posible. Entró en la casa y subió en menos de dos segundos al piso superior, subió a la tercera planta y bajo a toda velocidad igualmente. Llegó donde su esposa como un rayo, se tapó con las manos y la besó con mucha, y en serio, MUCHA intensidad.

De fondo se escuchaban diversos gritos y silbidos de parte de los demás.

Eso no tenía importancia ahora.

Edward había estado en abstinencia hace ya como dos semanas, no podía más, y Bella había cumplido lo que dijo...llevaba un muy pequeño vestido revestido con lentejuelas doradas que brillaban en el pecho que era strapless, con una cinta negra brillante debajo de él. Apegado en todo su escultural cuerpo y unos tacones negros brillantes de tacón medio alto. ¿Acaso quería matarlo?

Continuaron así hasta que recordó que estaba desnudo y salió pitando de la casa, dejando a su esposa en trance y a los demás muertos de risa

_Ok...esto se está poniendo cada vez más difícil,_ pensó Bella aun atontada por el ferviente beso de Edward.

-Ejem…Belly, creo que mejor…este…sales a buscar a mi hermanito-dijo Alice tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

_¿Ahora? Ni loca._

Sabía muy bien que no soportaría más si iba a ahora, y caería a la tentación. Así que, con mucha lentitud para un vampiro se volvió a sentar.

Alice por su parte miraba a Bella un tanto preocupada al ver su mirada perdida.

-Oh por Dios…ahora tengo un trauma imborrable-susurró Ness atrayendo la atención de todos, que al ver como estaba se asustaron. Su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal y tenía los ojos como platos.

-Nessie, cariño ¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó Jake.

En apenas un abrir y cerrar de ojos el licántropo estaba a los pies de la híbrida. Se le notaba realmente asustado; al ser ella su impronta él era un poco exagerado y sobre protector con ella.

-No…todo…todo…está bien-soltó una risita mientras decía aquella evidente mentira-, solo que ahora no podre ver a mi padre como antes-su voz era apenas un susurro.

Mientras tanto en el bosque…

Edward se había acabado de vestir hacia aproximadamente 5 minutos pero aun no se sentía lista para ir a la mansión. Estaba nervioso ¿Por qué? Ni idea.

-Edward… ¿Qué rayos te pasa? –se preguntó a sí mismo antes de caminar de vuelta a la casa con paso decidido.

.

.

.

-¡Jacob! Eso que hiciste anoche aún me duele…no quiero y no quiero-se escuchaban desde la cocina los reclamos en voz alta-por lo menos para Edward- de su hija a Jacob.

-Pero, Ness, lo hice suave y despacio. No debería dolerte…

-Nada, nada, nada, eso me dolió y mucho…

¿Suave? ¿Despacio? ¿Doler?

¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?

Ahora si mato al chucho desgraciado ese, maldito y apestoso, lo matoooo.

Esos eran los "lindos" pensamientos de Edward en este momento al imaginar de qué hablaba su hija y su ex futuro yerno.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ?

-Ed…Edward ¿Qué te pasa?

Al ver el rápido puño del vampiro acercarse a su cara, el licántropo corrió y se escondió detrás de Renesmee. Justo en ese momento entraron todos.

Carlisle fue el primero en hablar al ver que todos solo miraban al vampiro que ahora se encontraba sostenido por su hermano el oso- ¿Qué pasó aquí?-su tono de voz era calmado pero no para fiarse aún. Cuando él quería, podía dar miedo.

Edward rió falsamente matando al lobo con la mirada antes de mirar a su padre- Lo que pasa…es que escuche la conversación de estos dos…una no muy agradable he de mencionar…

-¡Papá! ¿Nos estabas espiando?

-No te estaba espiando solo que hablas muy alto y…

-¡EDWARD CULLEN! ¿Qué te dije de espiar a nuestra hija?

El grito de Isabella jamás sería olvidado, fue estremecedor. ¿Por qué ni su esposa le creía?

-Pero, Isabella. Ellos, ellos estaban hablando de _eso._

-¿Eso qué?-la mirada que ella tenía sobre su marido era fulminante-. Jake…

-Be-Bella…este…-trago saliva-. Nosotros solo estábamos hablando de que…bueno…yo…estaba ayudando a Ness con su…

-Estiramiento. ¿Quieren que lo deletree? Quiero ejercitarme más. De eso hablábamos. ¿Qué pensabas tu que era, Edward?-cuando ella se enfadaba y en otras ocasiones llamaba a su padre por su nombre.

-No me digas Edward, soy tu padre.

-Ya. Bueno, como sea, respóndeme-todos miraban al vampiro tratando de no sonreír o reír.

-Mmm…bueno…

_Click. _Sonó en la cabeza del Jake.

-¡EDWARD! ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir semejante barbarie?-Jacob tomó sus cosas y corrió al bosque. Upss. Estaba enojado.

-¡Jake! ¡Jacob!-Renesmee gritaba pero ya era tarde.

Se giró lentamente sobre sus talones y fulminó a su padre una vez más antes de correr escaleras arriba a su habitación.

-Mmm yo voy. Edward, tú y yo debemos hablar.

Bella siguió el camino antes tomado por su hija y sonrió levemente al verla sacando toda la ropa que Alice le había dado en los últimos días. Con los celos enfermizos de Edward a ella se había acabado todo, como ella advirtió una noche a su madre y tía…

.

.

.

_**24 de diciembre, 10:00 a.m.**_

-Ya…Bella, lo siento. Pero en verdad yo no los espiaba- Edward había pasado toda la noche y mañana tratando de hablar con su esposa la cual, después de insultarlo MUY feamente, comenzó a ignorarlo.

El desayuno pasó sin ninguna cosa interesante que contar ya que Jake no había vuelto desde anoche.

El resto del día pasó de la misma forma, y los Cullen estaban comenzando a preocuparse porque ninguno de los chicos de la manada había "invadido" aún su casa. Ellos ya era parte de la familia, por lo que llegadas las 10:00 p.m. el clan vegetariano ya no sabía que haría con toda la comida preparada si lo únicos que comerían sería Ness, Jacob, Nahuel y Charlie que aun no llegaba. Además los lobos como decíamos antes, técnicamente vivían ahí.

-¿Cariño, qué pasa?-se acerco Bella a preguntarle a su hija al verla con gesto triste mirando a la nada, sentada en uno de los grandes sofás.

-Nada, mamá…solo que ya no vendrá-miró a su madre a los ojos-. Tenía que estar aquí, como siempre. Y yo aún no comprendo la razón por la que se fue así.

Mmm Ok. Nessie algunas veces o era demasiado….lenta o inocente.

-Ya veras como…

Bella fue interrumpida por un fuerte estruendo proveniente de la entrada principal de la casa. Todos corrieron a ver que era.

-Oh Por Dios…estoy soñando ¿verdad?-decía Renesmee al ver la moto de Jake en suelo-de seguro eso provoco el ruido- y como él lobo sostenía una gran pancarta llena de corazones en la que decía:

"_**Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Te amo más que a la vida misma. No, espera, TÚ eres mi vida. Las palabras jamás serán suficientes para expresar mis sentimientos. Nunca lo olvides. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?" **_

De fondo se escucho un "Awww", excepto de Nahuel que solo reía y miraba a Renesmee con cara de "Te lo dije".

-Eh…sí, sí, sí ¡SÍ! Obvio que sí- corrió a los brazos de Jake quien como acto reflejo soltó el cartel y la abrazó. _El amor estaba en el aire._

Y colorín colorado este cuento…

¡ESPEREN!

-¡¿Qué rayos?-gritó Edward alterado mirando la escena como si en cualquier momento se convertirían en zombis y se lanzarían sobre él a comérselo.

-Edward…si te callas se acaba el castigo…-susurró Bella a su vez mirándolo con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

-¿En verdad?-ella asintió y él ya se había olvidado de los demás.

-Bueno, bueno. Ya tengo hambre-dijo Nahuel aguantándose la sonrisa que pugnaba por aparecer de sus labios.

-¡Sí! Vamos, adentro-Esme entró a la casa y ahí si había acabado todo el lio.

Renesmee ahora era novia de Jake, Jacob al fin podía estar con su impronta, Bella había perdonado a Edward….y Edward…era feliz. Muy feliz.

.

.

.

_**25 de diciembre, 12:30 a.m. **_

-Mira, Ness. Un muérdago-ella levantó la mirada ante las palabras del lobo y después lo miró a él con una sonrisa traviesa-. Sabes que significa ¿verdad?

-Totalmente…-pasó sus brazos por su cuello y lo miró con mucho amor-. Te amo.

-Yo más-y así cerraron su pacto de amor con un beso…

-¡RENESMEE!

-¡Edward, basta! Déjalos en paz- Renesmee al oír las voces de sus padres, puso su frente en el hombro de su novio…Novio…que bien sonaba eso….ejem. En fin, comenzó a reír escondida ahí.

-Pero, amor, quiero saber que hacen-renegó Edward como niño chiquito.

-Déjalos ser. No creo a ti te gustaría que te anden acosando…y sepan TODO lo que haces, mi vida-lo miró divertida mientras se acercaba a besar sus labios.

Quizás esta sería la mejor fiesta quien podrían tener los Cullen…por ahora. Se divirtieron mucho, la pequeña pena tuvo su GRAN recompensa y todos estaban felices y contentos.

Colorín Colorado….ahora Sí este cuento alocado de navidad…se ha terminado.

* * *

><p>PERDÓN! PERDOOON PERDOOOOOOON! En verdad no saben cuanto lo siento T_T Estoy acabando el Fic de navidad ya acabando enero! Waaaa perdonenme de verdad : Pfff el colegio, las fiestas, mi cumpleqños me han tenido totalmente llena este mes y no he podido subir es nada :/ Hoy recién salí a vacaciones y retomo todo lo que es escritura. Espero que puedan perdonarme :c

¿Que tal? Me esforce mucho y tiene aproximadamente 15 pags. de Word, el doble que los otros. Espero que les guste y me dejen sus RR que son MUY importantes. Con tanto ajetreo no he tenido tiempo de concentrarme mucho, pero lo he hecho lo mejor posible c: Dejenme sus opiniones y sin quieren matarme haganlo :P

Espero que les gustara el Fic :) Nos vemos en mis otros fics.

Gracias por el apoyo, los RR, alertas y favoritos ^^' En serio se los agradezco

Besos&Abrazos

Las quiere mucho

Nikol

P.D: Únanse a la pag de Facebook donde soy Adm, se los agradecería mucho. :) Es algo nueva aun, pero es de fics. Fic's lml' ._. y el link esta en mi perfil n.n


End file.
